


Light Up the Night

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Christmas AU, F/M, Holiday, festive, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader is decorating her apartment but soon finds herself in a perilous situation with her neighbour.





	Light Up the Night

The snow was finally falling and that was your sign that Christmas had arrived. You smiled to yourself, your cheery face reflected in the glass door leading onto your balcony, the sky outside a dark shade of blue. It was late but not too late. With any luck you could have your place decorated before nine o’clock.

You went over to your small closet and opened the door to the clutter within, looking for the worn box marked ‘sexmas’. You had written the nonsensical word jokingly in sharpie to annoy your mother when the decorations had been hers and now you lacked the heart to correct it. You found the box half-crushed beneath a container of old clothes you were suppose to have donated month ago. You could have been upset that your apartment was so cluttered but you could not say it was not entirely your own fault.

You pulled the box out of the closet carefully, barely avoiding a near fatal avalanche of junk as you finally worked it free. You flipped open the bent flaps and groaned as you saw the tangle of lights inside. You lifted up the ball of wires and eyed it with disappointment; decorating seemed such a good idea until you actually started. You dropped down onto the carpet, holding the knot of lights in your lap as you began to unwind them.

Halfway through, you had somehow created even more tangles and were close to giving up on life. Yet, your fortitude had always been your greatest strength…and also your biggest weakness. After a series of curses, groans, and animalistic snarls, you had untied the great knot, nearly shouting with glee as you did.  _Victory!…Almost._  Now all you had to do was hang them.

The first string you slung from corner to corner in your living room, the only room big enough that it did not look entirely pathetic.Another strand line the doorway, welcoming in any who dared visit your festive abode. You glanced to your balcony, plotting your work as you pulled on your boots and grabbed some more lights. This would be the hardest part, but you could do it… _even if your mother would have clucked and told you it was too dangerous._

You paused before you could reach the clear door and tread back in your heavy boots to your laptop.  _What was the holiday season without a little music?_  Frank Sinatra’s crooning rang from your sound system and you were no longer regretting the impulse purchase of the overbearing speakers. You nearly skipped back to the balcony door, your heavy boots weighing down your joy so that it was a pathetic jaunt.

You slid open the glass door, the frosty air hitting you sharply as you breathed a fog into the frigid cold. You loved snow but the drop in temperature was a little much. You started by tying the first strand in a sturdy knot around the rail, twining it decisively around the iron bar. You attached another strand as you reached the next and hummed along to the soulful tones of Bing Crosby.

The next strand you tied steady and dusted away the layer of snow building across the rail. You began to weave the lights further but found yourself at such an awkward angle and your hand nearly became stuck between the bars. You stood as you looped the wire to the other side before bending precariously over the top as you continued your work.

You leaned your stomach on the top of the rail, keeping your toes upon the balcony as you tried to reach the bottom of the bar. It occurred to you suddenly that this was not that safest strategy and you imagined what your mother would say. It seemed the thought was more a prediction as your feet left the solid base of your balcony and you were gripping desperately at you rail in an attempt to catch yourself.

Your hands slipped along the cold metal and you plummeted downward, sure that your own foolish death was imminent. You could see the ground racing up to meet you and you closed your eyes tightly, saying one last sirrah to you folly-filled life. Just as you expected the pavement to open your skull, your ankle was clutched and you were halted in midair, swinging dangerously above the ground.

You dared to open your eyes and looked down slowly, the ground only inches from your nose. You hovered there, the Christmas lights having saved you as they had tangled once more, this time around your ankle. You swayed, stunned at your near-death, as you tried to figure out how you would escape your predicament without getting too hurt. You tried to bend upwards and reach your trapped ankle but could not hold yourself up for long enough to untie yourself.

The sound of the door’s frozen hinges came from behind you as you slowly turned again upon your wire. You dangled helplessly as you looked to the approaching footsteps crunching the snow and the embarrassment began to set in with the cold. You held onto the hem of your cardigan, trying to keep your clothing from sliding up your torso and baring your skin to the frosty air.

 _Of course, it was him who found you. It just had to be him._  Your downstairs neighbour, the one with impossibly blue eyes and mysterious dark hair, was walking toward you with a mixture of concern and annoyance across his rugged features. You would have been glad to see him in any other circumstance, preferably once where you were not upside down. You had fantasized of him talking to you many times, when you subtly watched him get his mail or your passed him shyly in the hallway. None of your daydreams had involved you hanging foolishly from the sky.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he approached anxiously, “I live below you and was watch the snowfall out my window and then…” He paused as he rubbed his brow, his eyes sparkling with curiosity as he watched you dangle, “…And I saw a body fall, which now I realize was you.”

“Oh yeah, “ You said casually as you slowly turned once more with the wire, “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“You’re hanging upside down from a strand of Christmas lights,” He commented dryly, “Are you really putting those up right now?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” You replied as you once more rotated towards him and you stretched your arms out to the ground to still yourself, “Ugh, all the blood is going to my head.”

“Hmmp, let me help you,” He neared with a disapproving tone, “You’re lucky, you know that?”

“Maybe I like to bungee jump with Christmas lights,” You returned as he began to untie you.

“I doubt it,” He said gruffly as he worked at the wire, “Brace yourself.”

Your weight was let down onto your hands, though he managed to hold onto your ankles and keep you from crashing down entirely. He lowered you carefully and you righted yourself awkwardly as he released your ankles. You planted your feet as he offered his hand and took it gratefully, lifting yourself dizzily from the snowy ground.

“Thank you,” You uttered reluctantly through your rising shame, “You didn’t have to.”

“Well, I did have to make sure there was not a corpse down here,” He replied and you crossed your arms against the cold, “Look at you, you’re not even wearing a coat.”

“Yeah, well, I was only on my balcony,” You explained like a child, the snowflakes landing damply in your hair.

“‘Was’ being the key word,” He shook his head; you had really hoped that your first meeting would have gone smoother than this, “You know, it is not recommended that one decorate their balcony in the dark…while it  _snows_.”

“‘Recommended’,” You returned, making air quotes with your fingers, “But I’m perfectly within my rights to do so.”

“You’re out of your mind,” He rolled his eyes and you shivered, “And freezing. You best go back inside.”

“I suppose you’re right,” You conceded as you turned to the building, “Plus, I’ve got to finish decorating.”

“What? Don’t you think it could wait?” He walked in step with you, opening the door and holding it kindly as he waved you inside, “Maybe until it’s lighter out…or at least, not snowing?”

“Bah, I’m almost done,” You assured him pressing the button for the elevator.

“Well, if you fall again, you’re on your own,” He frowned over at you.

“Fine…” You accepted stubbornly, a tense silence pervading the lobby, “…Um, do you want to help?” A sudden impulse told you not to part on such strained terms, you could still save this, “Or maybe, a cup of tea or something as a thank you?”

“Hmmm,” He looked to you and lifted a brow in consideration, “Sure, why not?”

“I have cookies, too,” You offered, trying to sweeten the deal and wear down his reluctance, “Or eggnog? Maybe alcohol? Eh?”

“Sounds good,” He stopped frowning as the elevator opened with a ding, “Beside, I should probably make sure you don’t fall again…If only to avoid suspicion in your death.”

“Oh!” You exclaimed as you stepped inside the elevator, “And you could hang the holly! I’m much too short for that and I hate ladders.”

“Right,” He accepted with a bemused tone and you could feel his side eye as you stood shoulder to shoulder, “As long as it’s not on the balcony.”

* * *

You walked into your apartment, Christmas music still blaring and decorations spilling from the aged box where you had left it. You kicked the snow from your boots and pulled them off as you led your neighbour inside.

“Oh, you know what?” You turned to him as he shed his coat, “I just realized that I’ve invited a complete stranger into my home. I don’t even know your name.”

“Thorin,” He filled in as he unlaced his boots, “And you, stranger?”

“[Y/N],” You answered with your friendliest smile.

“So, [Y/N], it was you playing this insufferable music,” He grumbled lightly, “I thought I was going mad from the snow.”

“What’s wrong with you,” You asked with mock offense, “You got a problem with Christmas?”

“No,” He scoffed as you led him away from the door, into your half-decorated apartment, “Though I think maybe you take it a little too seriously.”

“No such thing,” You waved your hand dismissively, “Now, would you like tea or hot chocolate or eggnog? Coffee?”

“Tea, thank you,” He returned as he eyed the lights which trimmed your walls, “With milk, please.”

“Oh, and feel free to find some music more suited to your non-festive tastes,” You offered, pointing to your laptop, “Though nothing too dark, yeah? It’s the happiest time of year.”

“Okay,” He accepted, his voice much lighter than when he had found you strewn up like a trapped animal.

You re-entered a few minutes later with the steaming mugs in hand to find him shuffling through your box of decorations and David Bowie had replaced your joyous carols. He was picking apart two tree ornaments which had hooked together and tinsel clung with static to the front of his shirt. Taking in the scene reminded you of how utterly attractive he was and you could not believe he was in your apartment;  _hell, you could not believe you had finally spoken to him._  He was so tall and fit and you could see the outline of his chest muscles through his shirt…

“Um,” You kicked yourself from your naughty thoughts, “Tea.”

“Thank you,” He said, looking up momentarily before he pulled another ornament from the collection, “Where’s your tree, then?”

“Still at the lot,” You answered glumly as you set his mug beside him and sat on the other end of the box, “They’re delivering it tomorrow.”

“Of course,” He commented and a small smirk crossed his face as he examined a star-shaped ornament, “So, what exactly is ‘sexmas’?”

“Sexmas?” You blanched, nearly choking on the air, “Oh, uh….”

You trailed off into nervous laughter as you felt yourself blushing and a reasonable explanation escaped your mind.

“I haven’t come across any whips or chains,” He joked as he took out an angel figurine, “This isn’t very…sexy.”

“She’s not so bad,” You kidded awkwardly, “Get a good gander under that skirt and….Okay, that was too much.”

“Ha, never would have expected that,” He mused with a small chuckle.

“What do you mean?” You asked before sipping your tea.

“Well, I don’t know…” He began as he set down the angel, “When I’ve seen you around the building, I never really took you as the type for dirty jokes.”

“Oh, no?” You feigned hurt, “I was certain I was pulling off a real Rihanna-esque vibe, you know?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Rihanna wear a cardigan,” He returned playfully.

“Well, that’s her own mistake,” You countered with a laugh, “Cardigans are sexy as heck.”

“Yes, they are,” He agreed and his blue eyes caught yours, your cheeks growing hot.

You took another drink of your tea in an attempt to kill the rising tension but it only thickened. You wondered how the evening had taken such a dramatic turn.  _Perhaps, you had fallen to your death and this was heaven…or something like it._

“You really think so?” You ventured as you lowered your cup.

“Yes,” His smirk widened as his tone turned teasing, “Much more so when there’s nothing underneath.”

“Ah,” You could not help but be scandalized at the sly comment, “Though I think that would be true of anything…”

“Sure,” He contended and the blue depths of his eyes deepened to a dusky shade as they left your face, “Clothes always look best when they’re on the floor, I’d say.”

“Oh…” You inhaled deeply, feeling your heart pound in your chest, “My…Uh.”

“Here, I’ll show you,” He offered and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his toned chest and tossing his shirt onto the carpet, “See how much sexier that shirt is now?”

“Whoa…” You let the impressed squeak out before you could think, “Happy Sexmas to _me_.”

“What?” He nearly laughed as your mouth hung open.

“I mean…” You licked your lips unthinkingly, “Did you say something? I didn’t–”

“[Y/N],” He teased with a sly grin, “Usually, gifts are exchanged…by both parties.”

“Uh, oh….right,” You took his meaning and suddenly felt as if you would faint, “Sure, yeah.”

You smiled at him shyly and his eyes felt like fire as he stared at you expectantly. You wanted to play his little game and yet you were suddenly very nervous at the thought. Things had moved so fast, quicker than they ever had for you, and the pressure was bearing down on you as you began to unbutton your cardigan. You slid it down your arms slowly and reached for the hem of your tee shirt before yanking it clumsily over your head.

“Ah, yes,” Thorin said as he leaned forward, taking you in, “Cardigans are very sexy, indeed…You see?”

“Uh, yeah,” You answered with a nervous giggle, the gesture making your chest rise dangerously against your bra, “So, you’re saying that I  _am_  pulling off the whole Rihanna thing after all.”

“Oh, much better than Rihanna,” He rose on his knees and made his way around the box, “I always said subtlety was sexier than anything.”

“Not so subtle,” You got to your knees and turned to face him as he neared, looking at his chest with admiration, “At all.”

“You know,” He began in a low tone as you stared at each other in mutual longing, “Sometimes you forget to close your curtains when you’re cleaning.”

“I…” You trailed off as you thought to your weekly chores, which you preferred to do in your underwear as your laundry was often on the list, “How–?”

“From the right angle, you can see in from the street,” He explained and he smirked again, “Though I will say, the view is much better up close.”

“Oh, god,” You groaned with embarrassment.

“Tell me you didn’t want anyone to see,” His voice had grown more husky as he leaned in, “Or that you don’t stare a little too long when we pass each other in the hall?”

“I thought you said I was subtle,” You returned with your own grin, your noses almost touching as his fingers brushed down the bare skin of your side.

“Well…not so much,” He breathed as his lips hovered before yours, “But we can work on that.”

Your lips met and a spark went through you as your desire mixed with surprise and you shuffled closer to him on your knees, knocking the cup of tea you had left on the floor over. You felt the warm liquid seeping through your jeans and you reluctantly pulled away from Thorin as you looked to your latest accident.

“Dammit,” You uttered as you righted the cup.

“You better take those off,” Thorin mused as watched you mop up the tea with your tee shirt, “Wet denim is never pleasant.”

“Really?” You asked dryly as you looked up from the spill.

“Forget about the tea,” He said as he stilled your hand and you looked up into his hungry eyes.

“Hmm,” You bit your lip as you swallowed, “But it will stain.”

“Let it,” He said as he pulled back to you knees by your hand, “The landlord won’t care anyhow.”

“You better hope he doesn’t,” You warned, though you did not truly care as he edged closer to you, your chest brushing against his, “Or you’ll owe me.”

“Oh, but you still owe me,” He returned as his hand trailed down your arm leaving a path of goose prickles along your flesh, “If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be dangling over the pavement.”

“Mmm,” You met his eyes challengingly, “Is that the only reason you helped me?”

“I cannot say it didn’t cross my mind,” He admitted as he leaned in once more, “I saw an opportunity…”

“Oh, so a girl tied up is an opportunity?” You mused as you looked to his lips, teasingly grazing them with your own.

“Or a good time,” He answered and closed the distance.

His kiss was rough yet warm as he pulled you against him, your bare skin grazing his delightfully. You brought your arms up around his shoulders as you let yourself sink into his kiss, giggling into his mouth as you thought of how ridiculous the night had been. You felt him smile as he hugged your waist and you were certain it would be a happy Christmas indeed.


End file.
